


The Twelve Days of Christmas

by Avana_reads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Draco's POV, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Draco couldn't have anticipated what the Twelve Days of Christmas would bring him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	1. On the first day

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

The sudden darkness frightened him. It reminded him too much of all those times the Death Eaters had used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to cover up their crimes.  
His hand went to his pocket but before he could grasp his wand, a vaguely familiar voice said: 'Please, wait, I don't want to hurt you.'  
Although the voice sounded soft and gentle, Draco scowled for terrorizing him like this. He startled when cool fingers carefully touched his cheek. The stranger waited a moment. Draco however was far too surprised to move and for some reason his voice refused to make a sound. The other started moving their thumb softly over his cheekbone and made a soft noise that sounded like content humming. Based on the feeling of the calloused fingers against his skin, he guessed it wasn't a girl.  
He wanted to ask what the hell was happening and who the fuck this person thought he was, thinking they could touch Draco like that. Because, even though it wasn't the attack he'd been expecting ever since he came back to Hogwarts as an eight year student, it was still very unsettling. He hadn't experienced a lot of gentle touches over the last few years. He shuddered unintentionally when he remembered the times he almost hadn't been able to escape the greedy claws of Greyback.  
A hand on the other side of his face pulled him out of the horrible memories. The boy must have stepped closer because he suddenly felt knees bumping against his. Draco could feel a warm breath on his face. It smelled cool and sweet, like peppermint, and he suddenly realized he was about to be kissed. By this stranger!  
He swallowed with difficulty while he ordered his arms to push the wizard away, but they remained limply at his sides while his face was being cradled. Dry lips brushed his as light and sweet as a Sugar Quill. Careful as if the other was expecting Draco to jerk away or hex him. As he should. _He would_ , Draco told himself, while the lips pressed a bit harder against him. However, that action got delayed when he heard that humming noise again. The scent of their mingled breaths flooded his senses and he felt dizzy for a moment. He startled when the lips suddenly left his, the hands fell away, and he heard feet shuffling backwards. Something rustled in the empty corridor and a voice, a bit hoarse, whispered, ' _Finite!_ '  
Draco blinked against the sudden lights of a Christmas tree in the alcove and gazed around him, still stunned by the whole exchange. He didn't see anyone or heard even the slightest sound. 'What the hell?' he muttered. He tried to feel enraged but instead he just felt curious as he touched his lips in wonder.

_ On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
A sweet kiss, when I couldn't see. _


	2. On the Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**  
On the Second Day**

  
Draco wandered down the empty corridors. He'd been avoiding the common room, afraid Pansy might drag him with her to the Great Hall. Draco knew she'd only stayed at Hogwarts for his sake, though neither of them would acknowledge that.  
Spending a whole year at Hogwarts was one of the conditions of his parole, and with his parents in Azkaban Draco hadn't cared much where he'd spent the holidays.  
He remembered vividly the times he'd taunted Potter that he didn't have a family who'd want the Boy Who Lived to come home. And look at _him_ now, he didn't even have a home anymore since the Ministery had seized the Manor.  
Surprisingly enough, the Golden Trio hadn't said anything to humiliate him. _Yet_ _._   
His stomach protested. Maybe he should've gone to diner with Pansy. However, the thought of celebrating Christmas in the Great Hall amongst Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs wasn't appealing in any given year. Now, with the visible reminders of the war still on every wall, it was enough to lose his appetite completely, just like it had yesterday.  
 _Yesterday.  
_ Suddenly 'the kiss' was on his mind again. Well, to be honest, he hardly had _not_ thought about it since it happened. Leaning back against a stone wall he closed his eyes for a moment. Although it could've been a girl – he shuddered at the thought of Millicent Bulstrode kissing him – he was sure it was a boy.  
The way they'd cornered him also told him it was either a bold Gryffindor or a sly Slytherin and of course the first wasn't even an option. He shuddered again. The idea of the Weasel kissing him was as bad as Millicent was. Thomas was involved with that Irish bloke and Longbottom was rumoured to be dating an Hufflepuff girl. For a moment Potter crossed his mind but he shook his head. _Impossible!_   
So, it had to be a Slytherin. He just started contemplating the seventh and eighth year Slytherin boys, when he heard something rustle softly nearby.  
Nevertheless, when he opened his eyes, there wasn't anyone to be seen. In fact, everything around him was pitch-black again.  
'Don't worry, it's me,' a soft voice said.  
Hysterical laughter almost escaped him. That wasn't something to worry about? Knowing that the same person who assaulted him yesterday stood before him?  
But it wasn't worry that was responsible for the lack of salvia in his mouth or the Flobberworm party in his stomach. It was anticipation. He knew he should do something. He should yell, question, or better yet, hex this person.  
But for some unknown reason he didn't. Didn't hex, didn't move, didn't speak a single word. He just waited, and held his breath.  
His patience was rewarded by a gentle touch on his cheek. Just like last evening the other boy cradled Draco's face in his hands and angled it before lips were pressed against his. He didn't hesitate as much as the first time, but kissed Draco like he, too, had secretly hoped – _waited_ – all day for this moment. A sigh escaped and the little sound seemed to encourage the other boy. He opened his lips and let his lower lip slide against Draco's, leaving a wet trail in its wake.  
Draco gasped. Involuntary he lifted his hands and his fingers groped about until they found the heavy fabric of a robe as if to anchor himself. Just when he considered kissing back, the wet lips left his and pressed little, teasing kisses, on the corner of his mouth, over his jawbone, and up to his ear.  
Hands slid down to rest upon his shoulders and, to his surprise, teeth began nibbling on his ear. The hot breath on his ear made him dizzy, and his own hands - as if acting on their own – found a waist to hold on to. Absently he noticed that the other was more solidly built than he was, but then the boy began peppering a trail of tiny kisses along his jaw, distracting him. Draco whimpered and wrapped his arms around whomever it was that kept kissing him in the dark. He bent his head to the side in anticipation and the boy didn't disappoint him. He began nibbling on the other lobe like it was a gingerbread cookie.  
All too soon the sensations stopped though. To his disappointment teeth, lips, and hands disappeared, and within moments, Draco was left blinking against the sudden light.

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_   
_Two nibbled ears,_   
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._


	3. On the Third Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Third Day  
  
**'He what?' exclaimed Pansy astonished. Draco scowled at her because Madam Pince looked up from the tome on her desk with an irritable expression.  
'He nibbled on my ears,' he repeated with a low voice.  
'You let someone nibble on your ears, after they'd kissed you on Christmas Day, yet you don't know who they are because you were blinded,' she said in a flat tone and looked as if he'd given the Weasel his last Galleons.  
'What?' he responded in a defensive tone. 'I was surprised! It's not as though they could humiliate me by kissing me in the dark or take pictures or anything. The fact that I might have kissed him back doesn't prove that I'm into boys. So blackmail is out of the order.' She stared at him in disbelief. 'They could've done Merlin knows what, Draco! You were alone, in the dark and you didn't even have your wand on hand.' She glared. 'And don't snicker like that.'  
His expression immediately became indignant. However, before he could tell her that Malfoy's did not snicker, _ever,_ she continued.  
'What if he hadn't been alone? What if it is only a trick to get you to trust him? He could hex you next time!'  
Draco tried to keep his expression blank, but his heart jumped up at the thought of a next time. 'Don't you think he would've hexed me the first time if he'd wanted to?' he asked scowling. 'But if it sets your mind at ease, I'll ask for his intentions the next time he kisses me.'  
He managed not to stumble on those last words, but Pansy picked up the slightly hopeful tone all the same. She rolled her eyes and sighed: 'Honestly, Draco!'  
In order to escape more of Pansy's disapproving comments, he went to Madam Pince. He showed her the note Professor Slughorn had signed for him, to peruse the Restricted Section for information on the effects of Erumpent fluid.  
He passed the rope and started wandering through the quiet aisles. When he turned a corner, the sudden darkness that fell upon him made his heart start pounding increasingly.  
A hand touched his cheek and a familiar voice murmured softly: 'Hi.'  
Pansy's warnings still echoed through his head so it was quit a shock when the boy in front of him, said: 'My intentions aren't to hurt you, Draco.' _  
_ _What the fuck? Did he just listen in on my conversation with Pansy?_  
He tried to remember who'd been near, but was distracted when the other shyly added: 'Although I really would like to kiss you again.'  
He pauzed as if waiting for Draco to react.  
_This is it._ This was the moment he'd need to make a decision. _Run or stay. Fight or kiss._ It was the memory of feeling cherished that made him slowly step forwards.  
Fingers glided to the nape of his head and pulled him closer. Before Draco's mouth would be occupied, he asked, 'Can't you tell me who you are?'  
The hand stilled. 'Trust me, Draco, you don't want to know,' the boy answered sadly. 'You wouldn't want me to kiss you, if you knew.'  
His courage seemed to have left him; as Draco felt the hand slip from his neck.  
'No,' he denied and cringed when he noticed how desperate he sounded, but continued anyway: 'I – I want …'  
The words wouldn't come. He'd always learned how to demand, not to _ask_ , and certainly not to beg. The boy seemed to read his mind. He ran his hand back up into Draco hair and tugged.  
When he felt a mouth on his throat his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back. Unconsciously he let out a low moan, The boy was licking and sucking tenderly, and was surely leaving a mark as he worked his way around the skin. Draco's breath hitched and he moaned again, his hands grabbing for support. His world reduced to just this boy who was leaving another mark, and a third.  
His lips then moved up his throat, kissing his jaw and then his chin. It wasn't enough so Draco bent his head until their lips met. The familiar taste left him lightheaded. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss the boy stepped back. Draco's groan was only answered by a soft chuckle.  
'Patience,' Draco heard him whisper while his footsteps slowly disappeared.  
Once again Draco was left standing in the sudden light when the darkness was lifted. This time however he felt a spark of hope that the other would find him again. Leaning back against the books, he gently touched his throat and smiled.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Three hidden hickeys  
Two nibbled ears,  
And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see.  
  
  
_


	4. On the Fourth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Fourth Day**

All through breakfast the next morning, Draco was thinking about it. Every now and then he found himself absent-mindedly touching his throat through the collar of his button up shirt; the flesh still felt tender. He ignored Pansy piercing glances and ate in silence. _  
_ _ What is the meaning of it all? What is the boy trying to do? Does he have something to prove?  
_ Every time Draco'd nearly melted in his arms, he'd stopped. And he was so unpredictable. First, he'd left him after a single kiss, the next day he'd nibbled his ear, and yesterday he'd given him hickeys. He had to wear a turtleneck to hide the three reddish bruises on his throat.  
_ Three bruises. _ He nearly choked on his pumpkin juice, when suddenly some things seemed to connect. A single kiss, an ear … no, two ears, and three hickeys! His eyes widened. And it had started on the first day of Christmas.  
_Today it's the fourth day, isn't it? Does that mean … ? Will he …? Sweet Salazar, twelve days?_ The thought of nine more days to come made his head spin.  
More than ever before he wanted to know who had kissed him. He started thinking of the things he knew about the stranger. His hair had been pretty long for a boy; Draco remembered it tickling against his skin when the boy had nibbled on his ear. He flushed and looked down at his plate. He racked his brains but couldn't come up with a longhaired Slytherin. But it couldn't be …  
He gasped while his eyes were drawn to the Gryffindor table. Weasley recently had a haircut, thank Salazar, and so did Thomas. But Longbottom, Potter, and that Irish bloke, whose name he always forgot, all wore their hair almost as long as Pansy did.  
_'Trust me, Draco, you don't want to know. You wouldn't want me to kiss you, if you knew.'_  
That could apply to all three of them, he guessed. Although he'd never had that much trouble with the Irish boy and he was with Thomas, wasn't he?  
While he watched the Gryffindors, a girl from Hufflepuff approached them, and after an apologetic look to his friends, Longbottom left with her. Without thinking Draco's eyes wandered to the last and most impossible candidate. Potter was watching him. When their eyes met the Gryffindor scowled at him. Draco raised an eyebrow before lifting his cup of tea.  
Sipping the hot liquid, he thought about the riddle of the longhaired boy. Evidently it had to be a brave or cunning Ravenclaw. He simply refused to consider a Hufflepuff.  
  
He hadn't expected the other to find him in the dungeons. Apparently he was even braver than Draco gave him credit for. When darkness met him like an old friend he just stood still and waited for things to happen. Pansy would question his sanity, but Draco didn't give his actions much thought. The chance to feel cherished again was just too irresistible to be missed.  
Strong arms embraced him and the boy murmured by his ear; 'Missed you.'  
Draco's heartbeat tripled. His fingers moved and intertwined in that long hair and tugged. This time the kiss wasn't soft or gentle. A tongue probed between his lips and he moaned at the sensations it caused. At the same time a hand travelled over his chest and fingers caressed the bruises on his throat. Draco whimpered.  
Fingers slowly started to undo the top button and worked their way down. Knuckles lightly brushed against his skin.  
In the back of his mind a voice, that sounded much like Pansy's, nagged about the danger of being caught snogging in a dungeon corridor, but it was easily silenced when the boy started kissing a sensuous trail down. Draco could feel his heartbeat quicken even further.  
Suddenly the boy pulled away and stepped back.  
Draco wanted to scream in frustration. Instead, he let his head fall back and growled.  
'Patience, Draco!' a soft voice teased before leaving again like a fucking disappearing act.

_ On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Four buttons opened  
Three hidden hickeys  
Two nibbled ears,  
And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see. _


	5. On the Fifth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Fifth Day  
  
  
** He was disappointed when hours went by without his sight being concealed. Trepidation made him so cranky that his housemates avoided him as much as they could. Only Pansy kept testing his temper, asking him why he'd suddenly disappeared from the library, where he went, if he'd met that mysterious person and so on.   
His patented Malfoy glare hadn't worked on her since second year, so he bit the inside of his cheek every now and then, and tried to be patient. Having patience wasn't one of his virtues though.   
Draco wondered how the boy was always able to find him. He didn't want to be an easy score, even though he was anxious to meet the other again. So after diner that evening he went looking for an abandoned classroom to hide. He found a place that was dirty, and gloomy, and filled with school-desks, old armchairs, a cabinet, and lots of other knickknacks.   
Pacing to and fro for about twenty minutes he thought about the boy.  
'My intentions aren't to hurt you, Draco,' he'd said. But what were they? He remembered the whispered words: 'Missed you.'   
Could it be possible that a boy – not a Slytherin – liked him? Really liked him?  
'Hufflepuff!' he scolded himself for lacking his usual self-confidence. But his arrogance was merely a sham these days and he knew it. He also knew how people looked at him in these post-war times. _Death Eater scum._ Even if they didn't know his name, his distinct looks gave him away as a Malfoy.  
Suddenly he felt tired. The boy would never find him in here assuming he was still looking. He looked around and his eyes fell upon a worn-out sofa. A few Cleaning and Transfiguration Spells later, and an appealing looking bed stood before him. He removed his robe, and took off his shoes, and lay down.  
  
The feeling that someone was watching him, should have alarmed him; but instead, all Draco felt when he opened his eyes and found that it was pitch-black was relieve. He tried to keep his breathing even while he waited, but the other came nearer and asked softly, 'Did you have a good rest?'  
Draco was trying to determine which Ravenclaw the familiar voice matched when suddenly he smelled the sweet scent of flowers. He sniffed and asked curiously: 'Did you bring roses?'   
He could almost hear the boy smile when he answered that indeed, he did bring roses with him. 'For you.' His voice sounded a little shy and Draco's heart jumped a little.  
'But I can't see them,' he complained.  
The boy walked towards the bed and then Draco felt the mattress give way. While a hand scanned the contours of his body until it found his head, the boy responded: 'You can smell them!'   
Draco felt him lean in. He could hear his heartbeat in his throat when the boy breathed against him lips: 'Feel them.'   
And then he kissed him. A sweet, tender kiss that took Draco's breath away. He didn't notice that the boy undid his buttons, until he felt cool fingers on his chest, sliding up to his shoulders, pushing away his shirt. After a short struggle he lay down again, the sheet cold against his skin.   
A tongue swiped roughly over his nipple and a wave of energy surged through him, prickling his skin until it felt like he was on fire. After he had treated the other nipple the same way, the other leaned back, clearly searching for something behind him in the dark. The smell of the roses became stronger and Draco was startled when something velvety touched the skin near his bellybutton. A rose! The boy was caressing him with rose petals. It was weird and erotic and yet sweet all at the same time. He was glad that the darkness hid his flushed face, although he wished he could see the boy who was caressing him like this.   
The rose was placed next to his fingers and then he felt another one stroking his throat. When the rose petals touched the three bruises lightly, Draco whimpered. It felt like he was being worshipped, by one rose after another. A fourth, a fifth, a sixth … the sweet flowers surrounded him everywhere.  
'That's a lot of roses,' he pointed out, wondered is he'd been mistaken about the significance of the numbers.  
The boy chuckled softly and told him: 'It's a five-petaled rose!'   
_Ah, cunning! And intelligent._  
Suddenly it rained petals all over his chest and his face. Before he could protest a body pressed against him, crushing the petals and deepening the fragrance as he kissed him again.  
Draco raised him arms, desperate to keep him from escaping again, but the other was faster and leapt backwards.  
'Till tomorrow!' he laughed softly.  
  


  
_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_   
_a FIVE-PETALED ROSE_   
_Four buttons opened_   
_Three hidden hickeys_   
_Two nibbled ears,_   
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and especially for leaving kudos and comments! <3  
> It's what makes me keep writing ;)


	6. On the Sixth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Sixth Day  
**  
  
_Till tomorrow._ The words kept echoing through Draco's head all morning. After lunch he escaped his fellow Slytherins and went to same class room as yesterday, expecting to be alone for a few hours. To his surprise his vision disappeared the moment he entered. He staggered but was caught by two strong arms.  
'Sorry,' the boy murmured while he led him through the room. When he guided him to sit, Draco was startled to notice that he sat on a sofa instead of the bed he expected. What was more; the other didn't start kissing him but instead sat next to him and took Draco's hand in his own. He didn't say anything and all Draco heard was his even breathing, and something that sounded like … a little fire?  
A sweet, yet spicy, scent rose to his nose and he inhaled deeply. The fragrance wafted into his nostrils, pleasing him. It reminded him at the few times he'd sneaked to the kitchen in the Manor when the house-elves had been baking cookies. Cinnamon, he thought. Or maybe ginger spice. And cloves? He leaned against the back of the sofa and sighed softly. It was comforting; both the smell and sitting hand in hand in a dark class room.  
_Oh, Sweet Salazar!_ He was really turning into a lovesick Hufflepuff, wasn't he? Just six days and this boy had him wrapped around his finger, and he still didn't have a clue who he was. He scowled into the blasted darkness and decided to act up like the Slytherin he was.  
He considered pulling his hand away, but then thought better of it, he wanted to get the upper hand before the boy became aware of it. That was his explanation and he was sticking to it.  
After clearing his throat he carefully asked, 'Can I ask you something?'   
He felt the other tense beside him before he responded with a guarded tone, 'As long as you don't ask anything regarding my identity.'  
Draco smiled; a Slytherin was way to cunning to ask directly. 'Well, since it's the sixth day of Christmas, maybe you'll allow me six questions?' He tried to sound innocent, but didn't know he succeeded when his proposal was met by silence.  
After what seemed like a long time the sound of laughter filled the room. Draco sighed in relief.  
'I knew you'd figure it out soon,' the boy said. 'Alright, six questions on the sixth day. But I'll reserve the right to decline an answer when it gives too much away about who I am.'  
'Right,' Draco agreed, while he started thinking about the kind of questions he'd like to ask.  
'The only thing I'll tell you for free, is that I'm a boy and not a Slytherin, but you knew that already, didn't you?'  
'Yeah,' Draco admitted, 'sort of.'  
He tried to come up with a clever question, but what left his mouth was, 'How do you find me every time?'  
The boy laughed again and gave him a nudge. 'Straight on to the big ones, right?' He hummed for a bit but then carefully said, 'I have a magical object which shows me where people in Hogwarts are.'  
'What?' Draco exclaimed, 'Everyone? In all of Hogwarts? Where did you get it? Did you have it all these years while you went to school?' He didn't know if he felt jealous or a little nervous at the thought of being … well, stalked was the right word, wasn't it?  
'That's four questions. Want me to answer them all?' the boy teased.  
'No!' he quickly denied. 'I was just thinking out loud.' He had to keep a clear head in order to find out who this boy was. 'What's your favourite subject at Hogwarts?' That would eliminate a few candidates.  
While pondering the question, the boy began to rub his thumb lightly over Draco's index finger. His fingers tingled and he was startled when the other opened his mouth.  
'I have discovered that I really enjoy Magical Healing,' the boy said thoughtfully.   
Magical Healing was a subject that Headmistress McGonagall had added to the school schedule of the eight years. While Draco felt triumphantly, the boy continued, 'I'm amazed with all the possibilities that magic gives us to heal children and how it is so much faster than Muggle medicine. I never considered it before, but maybe I'd like to have a career in healing.' His arm brushed against Draco's as if he was shrugging his shoulder.  
'Do you favour crowds or solitude?' Draco asked his next question. He found himself getting caught up more with wanting to understand this person then trying to solve the riddle of his hidden identity. The boy laughed softly. The sound of it still didn't ring a bell.  
'I think you could safely say that without my friends I would live like a hermit. Although I do enjoy other people's company every now and then, I like to wander around alone and observe others more.'  
Draco nodded and admitted, 'Yeah, me too.' The boy only squeezed his hand. The darkness didn't even give away his silhouette.  
'Why the darkness?' he blurted out. 'Do you still see me or can we both not see each other?'  
The boy chuckled. 'Multiple questions again? But I can answer them both at the same time.' He shifted a little before he replied, 'I used Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder so I can't see you either.' Draco gasped and the thumb started caressing his skin again. 'I know there are some bad memories involved with that, so I thank you for trusting me, like this. But I knew I'd never get a chance to speak to you like this, or kiss you …' the boy added, … 'without being hexed at least.'  
'But why me?' Draco asked, knowing that now he'd only one question left but not caring anymore. He was unaware that his own thumb was stroking the boy's hand.  
'You'll probably don't believe me when I tell you that I know you very well. In fact I think there aren't many people at Hogwarts who know you the way I do.' The voice sounded calm, yet convincing. Draco wanted to snort but found himself listening intensely when the boy continued. 'I know you didn't want to do those things last year. I know you didn't have much choice with Voldemort holding your family hostage.' Draco's mouth fell open in shock. 'You weren't a killer even though you've made some pretty bad choices. And I think you've paid for most of them. We're probably more alike than you think, although that thought would shock you if you knew my identity.' He sounded sad but went on, 'Most of all, I think everybody deserves a second chance. I watched you, Draco, these last months and I've seen the changes in you, whether you'll admit it or not.' He squeezed his hand again. 'Little by little you won me over without even knowing it. And then one day I saw you flying and the sun gave you a golden halo and I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen.'  
Draco swallowed; he didn't know what to say. The boy was quiet, obviously waiting for a reaction. Draco made a decision. He turned slightly towards the other and said, 'I believe I have one more question left.'  
'Yeah?'  
'Would you please kiss me again?' When the boy did, Draco felt his own smile copied against the other's lips.

  
  
_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_  
_Six questions answered_  
_A FIVE-PETALED ROSE_  
_Four buttons opened_  
_Three hidden hickeys_  
_Two nibbled ears,_  
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting more and more fluffy ;) Hope you like it!
> 
> Originally I planned for the song to say, 'Six candles burning' but then Draco interferred and demanded answers ;)


	7. On the Seventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Seventh Day**

Draco was draped across a dark green sofa in the common room. Vincent and Blaise were playing Exploding Snap across the room and Patty and Daphne were doing some incomprehensible girlish stuff in their dormitory.  
A cat from a fourth year's boy was playing with some tinsel. Silver and green Christmas decorations still adorned the room. It reminded Draco of the beautiful antique ornaments his mother used to decorate the living room of the Manor. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The Manor, _his home_ , had been confiscated by the Ministry; just two days after his parents were hauled off to Azkaban. The lump didn't want to disappear. And that bloody tinsel made his eyes water.   
In order to distract himself, he let his mind wander back to last evening.

When he could see again, Draco stared in shock at his surroundings. It looked nothing like the class room he'd found the other day. He would've thought it to be a totally different one, if not for the bed he had transformed yesterday. The room was lit with dozens of candles, all of them white with the exception of six – _six!_ – light brown candles, surrounding the sofa. At least, that explained the smell of cinnamon.  
But what about the clean and tidy room? The furniture was arranged against the walls and there even was a little fireplace, which probably had been hidden behind one of the cabinets. Was this all the boy's doing? But why?  
He was an enigma, a puzzle, in Draco's opinion, and he really wanted to put some pieces together. So, what did he know about the boy?  
He was an eight year, but not a Slytherin. He was bold, yet gentle and romantic. He was honourable, he hadn't taken advantage of him or the situations, and he laughed easily. He ignored the fact that those traits sounded suspiciously Gryffindorish.  
Draco knew the boy was more solidly built than he was, had strong arms, and longer hair. The fact that he was interested in Magical Healing didn't ring a bell however. The eight years all shared that subject and there was nobody standing out in class except for Granger, but that was nothing unusual.  
Draco considered the eight year boys from Ravenclaw. Michael Corner: had taken up with the Weasley girl again, after she and Potter apparently had broken up. Terry Boot: too skinny to fit the description. Anthony Goldstein: was muscular enough, but his hair was too short. Stephen Cornfoot: he could fit, Draco guessed, but they've always gotten along well, and this boy thought Draco would hexed him if he knew who he was.  
He frowned. No Slytherin and no Ravenclaw either? Dear Morgana!  
The only Gryffindor who seemed single was Potter. So unless the boy didn't have problems with infidelity, and that was even too much to assume for Draco, it was either Potter or an Hufflepuff. Oh Merlin! He didn't know which option was worse.  
Wayne Hopkins dated one of the Patil twins. He didn't know about Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Ernie Macmillan could fit the bill. And Draco had often wanted to hex him. He groaned; Potter, Macmillan, or Finch-Fletchley? He'd rather throw himself off of the Astronomy Tower!  
But then he remembered the things the boy seemed to know about last year, about him, and the way it almost looked as if he was … wooing him through the Christmas song. If he were to be honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he could maybe fall for that boy. So, would he let the chance that it was one of those three ruin the best thing that happened in a long time?   
He decided to wait and see what would happen. He was certain the boy wouldn't force him to do something he didn't like, and to be honest he enjoyed their encounters immensely and was already looking forwards to the next day.

The high-pitched squeals coming closer from the girls dormitory drew his attention back to the present. Afraid Pansy and Daphne would bother him next; he decided to escape to the empty class room already. Maybe he could take a nap again.  
But again he wasn't the first to arrive. When he opened the door the room was already dark. Briefly he wondered about the magical object that obviously made it clear he was coming.  
He waited patiently until the boy guided them to the sofa. To his surprise the boy straddled his lap before he kissed him.  
'Open your mouth,' he told Draco next. After a slight indecision Draco did as he was told. He felt something cold and hard, and automatically closed his lips around a spoon. He moaned when he tasted his favourite ice cream flavour; delicious creamy chocolate ice cream with chopped Maraschino Cherries.  
The boy chuckled, but Draco was too busy chewing the chunks of sinfully rich dark chocolate to respond. He wondered how in name of Merlin's lacy garters the other knew he simply loved this frozen dessert.  
 _In fact I think there aren't many people at Hogwarts who know you the way I do.'  
_ Draco guessed he was right. Without being told, he parted his lips for another mouthful of the delicious, cool treat. Instead the boy locked his lips onto Draco's and he felt a hot tongue exploring his mouth. It was just as good, no even better, Draco thought in a glorious haze of sensations. When the tongue left, the spoon entered again. A kiss, then ice cream; both tasted absolutely scrumptious. After a lot of ice cream and a lot of kisses the boy whispered against his lips, 'Is it good or do you miss something?'   
It was only then that Draco realized that there was something lacking from his usual treat; the sweet, firm, cherries atop the ice cream, which he normally ate first; sucking at them with him lips around the stems. Before he could voice that thought however, the boy sought his lips again. Between his teeth he held a cherry. Draco tasted the sweetened flesh with his tongue as he tried to work the delicious fruit into his own mouth. But the teeth bit down and the crushed cherry was pushed between Draco's lips. While he swallowed, the other lapped at the corner of his mouth where some juice was trickling down to his chin.  
The boy leaned sideways for a moment and gave him another cherry-kiss combination. His teeth were sharp against Draco's bottom lip.  
Draco tried to stifle a moan when the second cherry was crushed and the Maraschino flavoured liquid flooded his mouth. A third cherry, a fourth … he began to feel a bit dizzy although he didn't know if he should blame the liqueur or the kisses. He swallowed and his tongue slipped out. He licked across his cherry stained lips and was met by yet another cherry.  
When the boy offered him the seventh cherry, Draco groaned. He raised his hands to hold the solid shoulders and kissed him desperately. The boy groaned, meeting Draco's eagerness with his own.  
And then it stopped. The boy pulled out of his grip, and Draco was momentarily disorientated. He blinked his eyes and realised that the other was panting with the effort.  
'Wow!' Draco breathed. 'And it wasn't even topped with whipped cream.'  
The boy chuckled. 'Maybe later?' He gave Draco a final kiss and stood up.  
Once again he was left staring until the darkness disappeared. The first thing he noticed was an enormous dish on the side table, still half full with ice cream and cherries. He took the spoon and began to ate, but it wasn't as good as before. He pondered if the boy had ruined his favourite dessert forever.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_   
_Seven cherries crushing_   
_Six questions answered_   
_A FIVE-PETALED ROSE_   
_Four buttons opened_   
_Three hidden hickeys_   
_Two nibbled ears,_   
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco does a lot less sneering and mocking in this story than usually, so hopefully you don't find him too out of character.  
> But it is the holidays and he's all alone and tired of pretending, and this boy just managed to break through his defences ;)
> 
> Are you just as excited as Draco to find out what he gets on New Years Day? ^^ 
> 
> Have a wonderful New Year's Eve!


	8. On the Eight Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Eighth Day**

  
Staring in the slow burning fire, Draco pondered about the new year that just had begun. Would it be better than last year?   
_Could it be worse?_ was his moody thought. Well, however it would turn out to be, it had at least started wonderful, if only somewhat frustrating. He hadn't wanked as much in the entire last year as he had the last week.  
If he hadn't been afraid to get caught red-handed, he would have indulged himself right at this moment, just like he had last night, on the bed in 'their' room, as he had began to name it.  
Pansy had given him more and more complaints the last few days about the fact that he was constantly missing. It was getting harder every time to get away without her noticing, so he had gotten to the room right after breakfast this morning and spent a few hours in front of the fire with a book he'd brought.

Just as he was dozing off a little, the room went pitch black again. His heart jumped up. It was amazing how just in one week the boy had changed his feelings about the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder from anxiety to anticipation. The awareness seemed to make the darkness a bit softer, if you could say something like that.  
As he heard footsteps approaching, he shifted to sit up. The familiar soft voice halted him though, 'Please, wait.' Curiously he lay down again and waited for the boy to reach him. The boy sat down next to him on the bed, took his hand and asked, 'I would like to blindfold you this time. Do you trust me?'  
Draco inhaled sharply, caught by surprise. He wanted to ask a thousand questions. And how could he trust the boy, especially given the identities he'd considered for the other? But the fact was, he did trust him. Which was a strange thing, if you'd thought about it. With him being a Slytherin and an ex-Death Eater.  
Finally he said slowly, 'Yeah, I trust you.'  
The boy swallowed audibly and squeezed his hand. Then he casted a spell Draco'd never heard of, and a blindfold fastened itself around his head. Automatically he reached up and pulled at the fabric that covered his eyes, but found out that he couldn't move it one inch. He heard the other say, 'Finite', but noticed nothing out of the ordinary until he realized that it must have been a spell that had blinded him this time. Just long enough for the other to ask his permission to blindfold him.  
  
'You're so beautiful!' It sounded awestruck as if the boy couldn't believe he was able to look at him in such way. Draco felt his cheeks flush by the overwhelmed tone. The mattress dipped and then the boy was cupping his face in both hands.  
'Draco,' he said softly. Nothing else. Just his name, but it sounded like a prayer.  
For a moment Draco wished he could do the same; call out the other's name. But then he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. The fact that the boy gave him a soft kiss made that quite easy.  
Slowly the boy undid the buttons of his white shirt. Draco heard his breath hitch and felt his eyes burning his pale chest. He flattened his hands on Draco's skin. Draco shuddered under the touch, his breath catching.  
With a little help the boy managed to pull his arms from the sleeves. He was startled however by the next spell.  
'Incarcerous manus,' the boy said. Before he could do anything ropes appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around his wrists, after which they pulled his arms above his head and tied each of them to a bedpost.  
Draco nearly panicked until the boy leaned in and whispered against the curve of his throat, 'Trust me.'  
It wasn't until after the boy had also removed his shoes, socks and trousers, and tied his feet to the bedposts too, that he remembered Pansy's warning.  
 _He could hex you next time!_  
Although he didn't really want to believe that, he shivered. And although it wasn't really the cold that made him do that, he was grateful for the warming smell that hit him a moment later.  
'Did you enjoy your dessert last night?' the boy sounded almost shy, which was a bit odd, considering the fact that he just tied him up to the bed. The thought made a certain part of his body heat up more than the spell had done. When he heard a smile at the next sentence he knew the other had noticed it. He nodded, feeling embarrassed and aroused at the same time.  
'I know I did! And now I'd like to share my favourite treat.'  
 _What the fuck?_ Draco didn't know what he'd been expecting when the ropes were conjured up but it certainly had not been the exchange of desserts.  
Something rustled and all of a sudden he felt something on his chest. And it moved!   
_Sweet Morgana!_  
Little feet or maybe paws tripped over his skin. The more rustle he heard, the more he felt moving. He was confused and excited and a little horrified at the same time.  
The weird thing was that the things, the beings, seemed to slow down, one by one. Almost as if they were frozen, Which was odd considering how hot his body was.  
To Draco's astonishment the boy leaned in and licked a trail from his abdomen to his collarbone.  
'I knew they'd tasted like heaven on your skin,' he said simply before he kissed him deeply. The taste of chocolate invaded his senses and it reminded him of …  
'Chocolate Frogs,' he exclaimed breathless. The boy chuckled but didn't answer. Instead he started to remove every trace of the candy from Draco's body.  
 _He is very thorough_ , Draco thought with a stifled moan, when the boy swiped his tongue roughly over the pale pink nub of a nipple. He thumbed the wet surface while licking the other as Draco's hands clenched around the ropes. He suddenly stopped and Draco wanted to scream and curse the boy but the other merely moved over to his legs and started nibbling on his thighs. But it wasn't before long that he moved back and kissed Draco again.  
He could almost feel that it was the last kiss of that day. Desperately he tugged at the ropes, wanting nothing more than to grab the boy and hold him. He cursed.  
'Soon, love, soon,' the boy gently told him, 'if you'll have me.'  
Footsteps started to leave and a voice whispered from a distance, 'Finite.'

  
_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_   
_Eight frogs a-jumping_   
_Seven cherries crushing_   
_Six questions answered_   
_A FIVE-PETALED ROSE_   
_Four buttons opened_   
_Three hidden hickeys_   
_Two nibbled ears,_   
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> May it be as sweet and joyful and exciting as Chocolate Frogs a-jumping ;)


	9. On the Ninth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Ninth Day  
  
  
** It was the last day of the holidays and it was even emptier at breakfast than in the previous days. Most students took the opportunity to sleep in.  
It was the ninth day, he thought for the umpteenth time that morning. What would happen after these twelve days? Would the boy reveal himself or would he chicken out, how unlikely that seemed. Or, would Draco discover that it really had been a sham all along, despite the honesty in the boy's words and actions?  
A short look over his shoulder had showed him that Macmillan, as well as Finch-Fletchley, were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The Gryffindor table was practical empty however and Potter was nowhere to be seen.  
He'd really tried avoiding thoughts about the identity of the boy, but he couldn't help himself. Was it really one of those three options or had he been wrong? And what if they were? What would he do? Start dating a Hufflepuff? Or Potter? The thought was ridiculous and yet …  
If the other had been able to overlook his past and their animosity, couldn't he do the same? Would he?  
Suddenly he felt the hackles of his neck raising, prickling his skin. He looked over his shoulders but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He didn't even catch a stare in his direction. Something tickled his neck. Annoyed, he raised his hand, but felt nothing. He dropped his hand and tried to act inconspicuous. Pansy was the only one who gave him a glance, but he shook his head and ignored her scowl.  
In the meantime the feeling on his neck had only increased. It felt like somebody was stroking him with a feather, or a quill. Again he looked behind him, but he didn't see anybody. Assuming it was some sort of prank he looked resentfully around him. There wasn't anybody who was paying him extra attention however. Not even a few stolen glances from giggling girls. Weird!  
  
On their way to the library he gave in to Pansy's nagging and told her about the prank. She looked at him shrewdly until he felt uncomfortable.  
'What?' he said impatiently.  
'Are you sure it was a prank?' she asked with an fake innocent expression.  
'What else would it be?'  
But before she could answer his question, realization hit him. 'The boy!' he expressed, feeling very pleased all of a sudden. Only the presence of Madame Pince, prevented him from running to their usual study corner.  
'Draco!' Pansy hissed, while they sat down and took their books out off their bags. 'Is he still stalking and harassing you?'  
'What? No, of course not!' He tried to look innocent, but should've known she wasn't that gullible.  
'He assaulted you on the first and second day of Christmas, and now, a week later he probably has put a spell on you and you want me to believe you haven't seen him at all?' she asked in a low, cutting tone.  
'I haven't!' he responded honestly, but Pansy didn't buy it.  
'You know what I mean; seen him, felt him, kissed him, whatever!' She looked really annoyed and he knew she wouldn't stop harassing him if he didn't gave in.  
'Okay, I have. But can we please not discuss that here?' he asked. 'I'll tell you later in the common room.'  
Reluctantly she agreed and they started their homework for the next week.  
When he felt the quill again, he didn't show a thing but tried to continue with his Potions essay. That wasn't exactly an easy task; the idea that it might be the boy doing this to his, raised lots of questions. Where was he? How did he do it? And most of all; why? Although the last one was answered almost immediately as the phantom quill stroked his face. It felt like a caress. The quill lingered a moment on his lips, before it went sideways to his ear. Draco leaned further over his Potions book, afraid his flushed face would alarm Pansy.  
The quill followed the outline of his earlobe. The touch didn't tickle, funny enough, but it felt sensual instead. The feather travelled along his chin to his other ear and went on with his treatment.  
He tried to look as if he was working very hard but when the quill started caressing the three nearly faded bruises on his throat, it was all he could do not to gasp. His lips, ears, and bruises; it was like a sign, or a message, or something. It certainly made clear that this quill business wasn't a prank. It must have something to do with the song. While the quill followed its feathery path, he did the math; this was the ninth day! And it was the second time he'd felt them. Oh, Sweet Salazar! Would he really …?  
  
The third time it happened, he'd just left the Great Hall.  
He stumbled and reached for the nearest wall just as headmistress McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase. When she saw him standing near the doors, she approached him.  
'Mister Malfoy,' she said in her stern voice, 'did you enjoy your holidays at Hogwarts?'  
He stared at her, speechless. Not even the threat of a holiday with the Weasley could have made him react. Not with the feathery touch on the insides of his thighs.  
Fuck, if the boy was doing this on purpose, the Sorting Hat should have put him in Slytherin.  
Even now, when he wanted nothing more than to slip his hand in his own trousers, damn McGonagall, he couldn't help himself but admire the cunning tricks of the boy.  
The headmistress raised her eyebrow.  
'Yes, headmistress,' he hastened to reply, 'I had a wonderful time.' Still am!  
She looked at him with suspicion, and opened her mouth. He, however, couldn't take it a second longer and mumbled something like, 'Excuse me, I have to …'  
He fled the Entrance Hall to the nearest bathroom, went inside a stall and yanked his trousers and pants down. Instead of decreasing, the feeling seemed to intensify. Maddeningly enough, the quill stroked, and touched, and caressed his upper legs everywhere, but nowhere else.  
It wasn't long before his hand joined in and he started stroking himself. He bit on his lip to keep quiet, but couldn't help the little moan that escaped. While he was pleasuring himself, the quill was still doing him a favour. It didn't take long before the sensations drove him over the edge. He shook as his cock pulsed, hitting the cubicle wall with his release.  
  
After the fourth and fifth time that damned quill had teased him at the most inconvenient times possible – because, while having to listen to Hagrid of all .. uhm beings, and Granger, who'd want to talk about some assignment? Honestly! – he decided to give up. Or give in, whatever you'd call it.  
He went to the Room, undressed completely, got in the bed and waited. Knowing the boy a little by now, he knew it couldn't take long. And it didn't, although he was startled anyhow, when he felt the feathery touch on his chest, stroking his nipple.  
He relaxed; this time he would enjoy every minute of it. To his surprise he felt another quill stroking his other nipple, only moments later. Oh gods!  
When a third quill joined a minute later, he knew this would be torture; the good kind of torture. That quill appeared between his legs and started stroking his cock. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt a soft fluttering feeling between his arse cheeks, stroking up and down.  
It was too much, and yet, not nearly enough. He grasped his cock and started tugging in a frenzied way. After only a few rough strokes he tumbled over the edge again, sprawled on the bed, breathing hard.  
He never knew when the feathers disappeared, since he fell asleep almost immediately.

_ On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Nine quills caressing  
Eight frogs a-jumping  
Seven cherries crushing  
Six candles burning  
A FIVE-PETALED ROSE  
Four buttons opened  
Three hidden hickeys  
Two nibbled ears,  
And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see. _


	10. On the Tenth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Tenth Day  
  
**

When the last class was finally over, Draco almost pushed his way through the crowded room.  
'Oi, Malfoy! Watch were you're going,' Antony Goldstein complained. Instead of picking a fight, Draco just glared at him and hurried along.  
'Draco! Wait!' Pansy's high-pitched voice cried after him. 'Were are you going?'  
He didn't wait for her though. Instead he called, 'Sorry, Pans, I'm in a hurry. See you at diner.' Well, except he hoped he wouldn't be able to join her in the Great Hall.  
Although those quills were quite inventive and erotic – he'd loved to know more about that spell – he'd discovered he'd missed the boy. The soft voice, the sweet kisses and the gentle, yet strong, touches.  
By the time he reached their room he desperately hoped that he wouldn't be the first. When he opened the door however, his eyes fell on the bed; the sheets were still rumpled from last night. Disappointment coursed through him. He stepped inside and then darkness hit him again. An sob escaped him, but it was drowned by the words of the boy behind him.  
'Oh gods, I missed you so much!'  
He wrapped his arms around Draco and gently pushed him forwards. As soon as Draco heard the door close, he was pushed against it. The boy pressed his body against his and pressed his mouth to Draco's in a frenzied haze of lust. Draco groaned and kissed him eagerly back.  
'You missed me?' he panted between kisses, 'You bloody tease.'  
The boy chuckled lowly. 'Did you like it?' The question turned into a moan, when Draco buried his hands in soft hair and pulled his head back. Draco's nose bumped into a firm chin and he nibbled on it before he leaned in to lick a trail to the boy's collarbone. The hiss it elicited sent awave of energy surging through him. Franticly he began to tug at clothes, cursing the darkness, that prevented him to find the buttons any faster.  
Suddenly hands grabbed his wrists and stopped him.  
_What …?_  
'Draco, are you sure?' the boy suddenly sounded serious and a bit insecure. 'We can wait, you know. Until you know who I am.'  
But Draco was having none of that, 'Yes, I'm sure!' he exclaimed. 'I'm as sure as I'm ever going to get. I don't care any more, even if you'd turn out to be Harry Bloody Potter himself, so kiss me.'  
He was met with silence. Anxiously he wondered if he'd just ruined his chance with this boy.  
'Please,' he said softly. Apparently his mother had been right; it really was the magic word. The boy kissed him, not franticly, but sweet and tenderly. It felt wonderful. Draco parted his lips and touched the other's tongue with his own. The boy whimpered. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist to lift him up and carry him to the bed, probably. Absent-mindedly Draco realized he must have used that spell again, instead of the powder.  
Instead of laying him down, he put Draco to his feet and started undressing him. He moved reverently. He ran his hands down Draco's chest and tugged at his shirt. Warm, searching hands slipped beneath the hem, up along his chest and onto his back.  
All of a sudden he felt a wave of magic and he yelped when he felt almost all of his clothes slither off his body, leaving him standing in nothing but a pair of black pants.  
'Sorry, but you were wearing too many clothes,' the voice was a mix of amusement and awe. To hide his embarrassment Draco asked. 'What happened to that patience you talked about so much?'  
'Patience has left the building,' the boy murmured against his throat. His hands began to roam and explore his chest.  
Draco made an indefinable sound and the other explained, 'A Muggle expression.'  
But Muggles were the last thing on Draco's mind when a calloused finger brushed lightly against a nipple. A wave of pleasure was sent through his body and his hands snaked to the boy's back, so he could press them flush together. Their erections brushed against each other through the thin fabric of Draco's pants and the boy's trousers. They both moaned.  
'You too … too many clothes,' managed Draco to say. The other seemed to understand as another wave of magic now prickled his almost naked skin.  
'Oh gods!' He whimpered when he felt the warm, naked skin under his fingers. He let his hand slid over a muscular back and felt the body warmth. The drumming of his heart filled his ears, and the scent of the skin under his fingers made him dizzy.  
His fingers pressed into the naked flesh of the boy who reacted by bucking against him.  
The feeling of their cocks against each other, separated only by their pants, made stars explode behind his eyes. Helplessly he started moving against the other, rubbing franticly. The boy pressed his lips in the curve of Draco's neck and kissed the faded hickeys he'd made earlier. When Draco tried to shove his leg between the other's thighs, he made a small sound in the back of his throat.  
'Wait!' The single word hit him like a Bludger in the stomach. The other obviously wanted to push him away and he had enough of it.  
'Oh no, you're not leaving me behind again, all hot and bothered!'  
He tried to grab the boy and whirled around with waving arms. The thought that he must look ridicules only fuelled his anger.  
'No, wait, Draco! You don't understand,' the boy sounded slightly desperate, 'I just didn't want it to end so soon. You're so hot and I've wanted this for so long. Kiss you, hold you, touch you!'  
Draco stilled. 'You didn't want to leave me?'  
'Merlin, no! I wish we could stay together in this room. Wish you would always be this way around me.' His breath hitched.  
Draco stretched his arm and felt around he got a hold of the boy. He pulled him in his arms and kissed him softly. 'I don't want to lie to you, or make empty promises, but I'll try to keep an open mind and keep in mind what I learned about you, okay?'  
When he kissed him again he felt moisture on his cheek. It seemed that the uncertainty about how Draco would react, was getting to the boy after all those days.  
'For a person who claims to have waited so long to touch me, you're not very eager to get me on the bed,' he complained, with an attempt at a bit of levity.   
'You prat,' the other said but Draco heard him smile.   
He squeaked when he was suddenly pushed down on the bed. Sprawled on the cool, untidy sheets, his vision still gone, he waited for the other to join him.  
'You're so beautiful,' he heard whisper. The boy leaned in and kissed him passionately.  
Draco slipped one hand into the soft hair of the boy as the other started exploring his body, with his tongue. When he felt the boy slither down his body, Draco dropped his hand. His bellybutton was being tongue and there seemed to be a direct connection to his cock, which twitched in anticipation.  
Finally the boy was coming to rest between his legs. And then he kissed Draco's inner thigh. Licked along his hipbone. Trailed his tongue along the waistband of his pants, until at last, he pressed his mouth to the bulge straining against the thin, black fabric.  
'Oh – gods!' The heat of his breath through the damp fabric was driving him crazy. 'Please, oh please,' he hardly knew what he was begging for until he got it.  
Hands pulled the black fabric away and his cock sprang free. Fingers gripped it lightly and it felt so amazing to have someone else touch him there.  
's brilliant,' he gasped and couldn't image that it could get any better. And then warm, wet lips closed around the head and sucked lightly. He whimpered helplessly and threw his head back against the bed. When he started trashing about, the boy held his hips and took him further in his mouth. Draco thought he would have come right that moment had he been able to watch it. The boy pressed his tongue against the vein at the underside of his cock and then started bobbing his head. Draco's world spiralled out of control and it was too much and yet not enough. Never enough.  
'I – I need – ' Even though he never finished his sentence the boy knew exactly what it was he needed. He increased the speed of his mouth.  
'Oh, Merlin! So amazing! Feels like flying,' Draco panted.  
The boy paused and urged him on. 'Let go, Draco. I'll catch you!'  
While the pressure was building, those words triggered a memory and he remembered strong fingers grabbing him, holding on to him, while the fire roared around them. And suddenly it all came together and made sense; the daring moves of someone who kept his identity a secret, the familiar voice telling him, 'I'm amazed with all the possibilities that magic gives' and the certainty of the boy that Draco would hex him.  
Even though he'd considered him as an option, he hadn't really believed it could be a possibility. The discovery was overwhelming. He had so many thoughts, so many questions, but instead of expressing them, he did just what he was told and let go.  
His fingers tightened in the soft hair as he rocked back and forth.  
'Potter,' he moaned.   
The other boy stiffened immediately and nearly choked as Draco's body shuddered through his climax.   
While white stars still burst behind his eyes, the boy fled. A 'Finite' echoed through the room, the scent of sex heavy in the air.

  
_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_  
_Ten fingers stroking_  
_Nine quills caressing_  
_Eight frogs a-jumping_  
_Seven cherries crushing_  
_Six questions answered_  
_A FIVE-PETALED ROSE_  
_Four buttons opened_  
_Three hidden hickeys_  
_Two nibbled ears,_  
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._


	11. On the Eleventh Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Eleventh Day  
  
** The letter arrived at breakfast just as Draco was starting to doze off again. He had spent the night restless. Many thoughts had stirred in his mind.  
Although he was almost certain who had sent it, the tawny school owl that waited patiently, confused him for a moment until he remembered that Potter's Snowy Owl had died in the war.  
Pansy nudged him. The glare he gave her was a rather weak attempt and they both knew it. His fingers were trembling a little, while he unravelled the piece of string.  
When Pansy leaned in, in a very obvious way, he clasped the letter in his hand and gave the owl a piece of toast.  
'Ah, come on, Draco,' she pouted. 'Since when don't I get to look at your fan mail?'  
He scowled, knowing she was right, but not wanting her to read a word from this letter, if it really was Potter's.  
'You know I haven't gotten any 'fan mail' in a very long time, Pansy,' he told her. The thoughts of fan mail and Potter at the same moment in his mind, made him a bit flushed however. It was all she needed to press for more information.  
'It from that stalker, isn't it?' she whispered in a sharp tone.  
'He isn't a stalker!' he reacted fiercely.  
'How can you say that? You don't even know who he is!'  
He held his tongue but his eyes must have given him away, because her eyes widened in surprise.  
'You know!' It wasn't a question but merely a statement. Knowing Pansy often could read him like a Legilimens, he didn't bother to deny. He just nodded warily.  
'Who?' she insisted to know.  
He was contemplating telling her the truth. Despite what anyone might think, she would never betray such a secret about him, although she might nag him persistently.  
Pansy, though, was doing a bit of thinking herself.  
'You seem to trust him, which is rare, so it can't be a Slytherin. He blinded you before kissing you, and left you in the dark about his identity for more than a week, so he is obviously afraid you might not like him, or would even hex him,' she pondered out loud. 'Seeing as you keep it a secret from me, it must be either something embarrassing like a Hufflepuff or something revolutionary like a …' Before she finished her sentence his eyes betrayed him as they glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Potter wasn't seated at his usual spot between Granger and Weasel.  
' … Gryffindor?' Pansy finished with a squeal. Her expression changed from incredible to cunning within seconds. She seemed to list the boys from Gryffindor inside her head and he wasn't surprised when she concluded rather breathless, 'It's Potter, isn't it?'  
He closed his eyes, not able to meet hers, and wondered, not for the first time, why people thought Pansy was dense. He should have confided in her a week ago, maybe they'd have figured it out sooner. But a voice in the back of his head told him that he probably would have hexed Potter and then he wouldn't have gotten this chance to get to know him.  
When he opened his eyes reluctantly, Pansy was watching him with an thoughtful look in her eyes.  
'Well,' she said, 'what are you waiting for?' She nodded to his fist where the letter was getting more crumpled by the minute.  
'Here? You must be kidding!' he exclaimed.  
She rolled her eyes. 'Of course not! Go somewhere and read it. We have a free period after the first class, right? We'll talk about it in the common room then.'  
He gave her a tiny smile, grabbed his bag and left, the letter still clutched between his fingers, as if he was afraid he might lose it.

> _  
> Dear Draco,_
> 
> _Or should I start calling you Malfoy again? It would be hard – you've been_   
>  _Draco in my mind for so many months now – but I'll do it if you insist._   
>  _You've obviously figured out by now that it was me all along – I wonder_   
>  _what gave me away – but I want you to know that it was my intention to write you a letter on the eleventh day to uncover my identity anyway._
> 
> _I'm genuinely sorry that I ran away like that, but I got so confused, and afraid,_   
>  _and, well even angry, when I heard you call my name. I thought that you'd_   
>  _known the whole time, and was trying to fool me. So, yeah, that's why I was_   
>  _angry for a second or so, but then I thought – hoped – better about it, about_   
>  _you._   
>  _I assume you have better reasons to be mad! Not only about the secrecy, and_   
>  _blinding you, and, well, stalking you, but about how I left you. I image that_   
>  _really must have pissed you off._   
>  _You promised me that you would keep an open mind and what do I do? I ran!_   
>  _Well, that must have confirmed your opinion about stupid Gryffindors, hasn't_   
>  _it? You know what? You were right about that; some Gryffindors aren't brave,_   
>  _and they often do stupid and impulsive things. I just wished to spend some_   
>  _time with you, finally get the chance to be with you, even if it wasn't your own_   
>  _choice to begin with. But then I held you and touched you and Merlin, when_   
>  _you kissed me back that first time … when I closed my eyes I could just image_   
>  _that you knew, and that you wanted to be with me._   
>  _And, I'm rambling, aren't I?_
> 
> _Do you know, what made me run? What made me hide in the Lion's den like_   
>  _a fucking coward? The thought of you looking at me with an expression of hatred._   
>  _The idea of you saying hurtful things. And I couldn't deal with it, Draco. Not right_   
>  _after the most amazing moments I've ever had in my entire life._   
>  _Because it would, you know? Hurt me._   
>  _That's why I'm still hiding, looking for courage to face you again. Because we have_   
>  _to in some way or another. That's why I ask you to meet me again tomorrow, in_   
>  _the same room. Maybe I can explain it better or maybe you want to ask me things._   
>  _Or hex me._
> 
> _I will wait there for you._
> 
> _Harry_

  
The next hour passed in a haze. Fortunately, Arithmancy didn't require much of his attention, so he let his mind wander back to the letter. He wanted to take it out but didn't dare, in case anyone would catch him reading a letter from Potter.  
He supposed he should start calling him 'Harry'. At least in his head. Unless … he bit the inside of his lip … unless he decided to stop this madness, this thing with Po – Harry right now. That was what most of his friends would say. His parents … well, no use in thinking what his father would advise.  
They would all tell him to ignore the Gryffindor for the remainder of the year and to forget all about the last ten days. Maybe the would want to Obliviate him to get rid of those memories.  
The idea made his skin crawl. The thought of losing those wonderful moments he'd replayed over and over in his head. The moments in which he had felt cherished, loved, even worshipped. From the very start he'd instinctively trusted the boy. Even when the potential candidates had been brought down to only Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, he hadn't backed out.  
He would never tell a soul – not even Pansy – but in hardly a week the boy, Pot – Harry, had captured his heart.  
And yet, old mechanisms screamed not to trust the Gryffindor. Told him it shouldn't be happening, that it could never work. The Golden Boy & the Death Eater? The Daily Prophet would have a field day as soon as they found out.  
  
He did what he promised. Draco never saw the b – no, Harry during the rest of the day. He talked to Pansy, who surprisingly told him, just for once, to go for it. Not for the family name, or out of fear, but because he seemed to want it.  
He hugged her briefly and went on with classes. From time to time he felt Granger's eyes upon him. It was obviously that she knew, at least some things.  
There would have been a time that just the thought would have made him angry, but this time it gave him hope.  
  
That night as he wanked, he imagined it was Harry's hand that squeezed his cock. When he spread the moisture coming from the slit over the head, he imagined it being Harry's tongue. He thought about how Harry had done just that the day before, how he probably had looked at him from between Draco's thighs, his hair the usual mess, his glasses awry, and those vivid green eyes looking at him with passion, while he screamed his name.  
The fantasy was too much, and the feelings overwhelmed him, and he wanted … he needed … his whole body shuddered at the same moment that he realized the truth.

  
_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_   
_Eleven inches written_   
_Ten fingers stroking_   
_Nine quills caressing_   
_Eight frogs a-jumping_   
_Seven cherries crushing_   
_Six questions answered_   
_A FIVE-PETALED ROSE_   
_Four buttons opened_   
_Three hidden hickeys_   
_Two nibbled ears,_   
_And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more day. Are you as anxious about Draco's decision as Harry? Well, probably not ghe ghe
> 
> Those eleven inches written are a figure of speech really because I'd confused the centimetres and inches in my head :')  
> Unless Draco decided not to share the whole letter with us of course.


	12. On the Twelfth Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco couldn't have anticipated what the twelve days of Christmas would bring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Transferring another FF story. This one was written in 2010, and it broke all my personal records at that time; longest, fastest written and smuttiest. It had the most chapters, most reviews and alerts and it's still my favourite story. Never anticipated that I'd be able to write more than a drabble in English.  
> It has undergone some modification (not the plot, just editing).  
> Originally beta'd by the lovely spicykittins and Myriam. Any remaining mistakes - from the post-beta fiddling – are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> "The Twelve Days of Christmas" is an English Christmas carol. The song, published in England in 1780 without music as a chant or rhyme, is thought to be French in origin.  
> This version of it is mine!

**On the Twelfth Day  
  
  
** Time seemed to have slowed down, yet before he knew it Draco was on his way to the room. He still didn't know what to do and how he felt. Well, his fantasy last night had proved that he wanted Harry.  
It was easy to want him, because 'Harry' was the mysterious boy; the one who had given his so much over the last couple of days. The one who had made him feel so precious. Harry was the one who had respected his wishes and had worshipped his body. He had created that warm and cosy haven, which he now referred to as their room.  
'Potter', on the other hand, had been the bane of his existence ever since he'd known him. The one he'd fought with, and traded insults and hexes with. That one time almost an Unforgivable had it not been for Potter hitting him with that slashing curse.  
But then again, Potter was also the one who rescued him from the inferno in the Room of Requirement, prevented the same fate that Greg had met to happen to Draco.  
He'd also testified for Draco last May, and even for his mother. Even though that hadn't helped her much, Draco had secretly appreciated it.  
For all that he now knew his identity, the boy was still an enigma. There just seemed to be too many pieces to fit only one person. Than again – Draco reluctantly admitted it – Potter had always seemed larger than life, hadn't he?  
  
When he entered the room his eyes immediately fell upon the boy in front of the fireplace. It wasn't Potter, although his features looked exactly the same.  
But it also wasn't Harry either because the anxiety and defeat in his eyes didn't match with his memories of the sweet and good natured boy who had captured his heart.  
'No more hiding in the darkness, Potter?' The words left his mouth before he had thought them through.  
 _Fuck!_  
The flash of hurt he saw for a second in Harry's eyes was gut-wrenching. Before he could say something else though, Harry started talking. His voice was soft and low, just like the one he'd heard so many times in this room. He sounded calm but there was an edge of anguish in his tone.  
'No, Draco, no more hiding. All my secrets are out in the open.'   
His shoulders were slumped in defeat. Yet, Draco's heart did a funny little thing when he heard his first name with that voice again.  
'All secrets?' he asked, avoiding a name this time. 'I believe I can think of a few questions I could ask.'  
Harry nodded, resigned, as if he'd anticipated that. 'How many questions do you require this time?'  
A smile tugged briefly at the corner of Draco's mouth by that reminder.  
'I don't think six will be enough this time, but of course it's the twelfth day now, right?'  
'You can ask as many questions as you want,' Harry said. He didn't smile but his eyes seemed to radiate with something hopeful.  
'Well, that could take a while,' Draco responded.  
Harry said nothing for a few moments. He seemed to ponder about something and Draco waited, although he stepped a bit further into the room and closed the door.  
Harry looked up, indecisive about something, but when he started talking again his voice was more steady, 'Do you trust me enough to go with me somewhere else? I'd like to show you something.'  
The request startled Draco; it raised a lot of questions.  
 _Go somewhere else? With Harry? What does he want to show?_  
But of course it all came down to this one; did he thrust Harry? And it was 'Harry' now, more than 'Potter', wasn't it?  
'Yes, I trust you,' the Slytherin said and he could almost hear his father's outrageous yell all the way from Azkaban. The look in Harry's eyes worth every unmalfoy-esque words he had to admit.  
The Gryffindor took a little pot with glittery, silver powder from a self near the fireplace and explained, 'Professor McGonagall gave us permission to travel by Floo Powder. This fireplace is temporarily connected to the Floo Network.'  
'Us? She knows you want to take me somewhere?'  
Harry's smile grew bigger. 'Well, she wasn't to keen on the idea at first, but after I explained a few things, she allowed it.'  
Draco wondered if Harry would ever stop surprising him. 'I guess my list of questions has just grown a bit longer.'  
'Maybe I just want to make sure your list will never get empty,' Harry said in a shy tone. He then took a handful of Floo Powder and handed Draco the pot, before he gave him a slip of parchment that read 'The home of Harry Potter may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.'  
 _Grimmauld Place, isn't that …?_  
Harry didn't wait for his reaction. He tossed the powder into the fireplace, walked into the flames, and loudly and clearly stated his destination.  
Well, that's a few more questions then, Draco thought bemused before he followed the Gryffindor in the flames.  
  
He stepped out of the fireplace in a large, cavernous room. The iron pots and pans hanging from the ceiling above made it obvious that they arrived in the kitchen. Harry made a gesture at the long wooden table in the centre of the room that clearly said 'have a seat' and began to rummage about in the cupboards above the sink.  
Draco, who'd hardly been in a kitchen except for when he was young, watched him with fascination.  
'Don't you have a house-elf around?' His voice was merely curious instead of offending.  
Harry seemed to recognize that, or simply didn't care, because he only answered, 'Yeah, I have one, but he's getting old, and besides, it's not like I'm making a complete meal.' He put a kettle on the stove and reached for the tea.  
In the past he would have made a derogatory comment, but he discovered he liked watching this side of Harry.  
'Well, if you keep adding questions to my list, you'll probable have to make more than one meal to prevent us from starving from death,' he predicted.  
Harry looked over his shoulder, his eyes searching for something in Draco's expression. Draco only lifted an eyebrow.  
'Fortunately, I have cooked during many summer vacations, so I think we'll survive,' Harry chuckled. The sound was familiar and Draco could almost close his eyes and imagine he was in their room again. But he didn't; somehow being here with Harry Potter was even better, strangely enough.  
'More questions, Harry? I'm starting to think you want to keep me here forever,' he taunted, without realizing he used the first name out loud, until those green eyes widened. He swallowed, waiting for the other to react. Harry's response wasn't what he'd expected however.  
'I'm starting to think the same thing.'  
They stared at each other in silence. The tension increased until suddenly the kettle started to whistle. Harry turned around as if he was bitten by something. Draco, however, noticed that his hands were shaking slightly when he poured a cup of tea for each of them. Harry handed him a cup and sat down across Draco. He hadn't put sugar or milk on the table, but Draco wasn't surprised when his tea was exactly like he preferred it.  
'So, the Black house,' he stated, finally trying to get some answers.  
Harry nodded. 'Yeah, Sirius left it to me. He was my godfather. At first I hated it here because of the memories, but at the beginning of the summer I realized that there were also a lot of good memories attached to this place. So I started to renovate it, little by little. The Weasleys helped of course, and Hermione. And now it's almost like a second home.' He took a sip from his cup. Draco thought how alike his thoughts about the Manor had been, right after the war. He suddenly remembered that the boy had claimed they were more alike than Draco thought and he was eager to know what more they had in common. But first things first.  
'Tell me, Harry,' he asked, 'was everything you wrote yesterday true?'  
Harry flushed and looked away. Fiddling with his teacup he said softly, 'Yes,'  
Draco stayed silent and waited for Harry to look up. When he finally did, Draco asked the same question he had six days ago, 'Will you kiss me again?'  
Harry's jaw dropped. The green eyes, impossibly large behinds his glasses, looked flabbergasted. The brave Gryffindor seemed to be frozen to the spot.  
In a dry voice Draco finally asked, 'Do you plan to sit there all day with your mouth open, Potter?'  
Harry closed his jaw with difficulty. 'No … Yes … I mean, of course I want .. I will.'  
Draco cocked an eyebrow, as if to say, 'What are you waiting for?' and Harry pushed his chair behind in a rush and got to his feet.  
He paid no attention to the chair which had tumbled to the ground. His eyes were fixed on Draco, who had stood up at the same time. He slowly walked around the table and approached Draco, who tried to look less nervous than he felt. He stepped up to him so close that Draco could feel his body warmth. Time itself seemed to stand still.  
Harry didn't break eye contact as he inched closer. A green fire was burning in his eyes and he slipped one hand into his blond hair. He leaned in slowly; maybe still half-expecting Draco to jerk away.  
Their breaths mingled as Harry's lips brushed lightly over his. The familiar scent flooded Draco's senses and his eyes started to flutter shut, wanting to feel all those delicious sensations even more strongly. But most of all he wanted to see who was kissing him this time. Forcing his eyes open again, he met Harry's whose were filled with so many emotions they seemed to overflow.  
It was as brilliant as before, and even better. Harry pressed a bit harder and Draco opened his lips, allowing his lower lip to slide against Harry's. At the same time, he drew in Harry's upper lip with light suction. His hands came up around Harry's waist and pulled him even closer. Desire coursed through him when their bodies met again.  
And then their tongues met, and he gasped in surprise, making it easy for Harry to slip his tongue further in Draco's mouth. He started exploring every sensitive place. Someone made a groaning whimper but he couldn't say who made the sound.  
Kissing Harry was brilliant, even more amazing then being kissed blindfolded had been. It was far more than pent-up emotion, it felt like coming home.  
The need for air forced Draco to pull out of the kiss. His hands were still tightly holding Harry's waist though. He licked his lips which were wet from Harry's saliva and saw passion fill Harry's slightly dazed-looking eyes.  
'Next question,' Draco panted, 'How fast can you get us to your bedroom?'  
Harry's eyes locked with his and he stared intently at Draco, as if to read his mind.  
Then he said, 'In a second, if you're certain.'  
'I'm cert –' Draco neared choked on the last syllable, when the kitchen disappeared as everything went black. He felt like he was being squeezed from all angles. Fortunately, Harry had been right; the uncomfortable feeling didn't take more than a second in which he'd Apparated them to his bedroom.  
  
They stumbled into each other and fell backwards on a large four-poster bed. Within a heartbeat they started kissing again. When Draco was becoming breathless once more, he started pressing open mouthed kisses from Harry's cheekbone to his collarbone, sucking lightly as he did. Harry made a small sound at the back of his throat. His hands tugged at Draco's shirt. The shirt came loose and Harry slipped his hands beneath the hem, up along his chest to his shoulder blades. Draco groaned while trying to undo the tiny buttons of Harry's shirt.  
'Doesn't work. Too slow,' Draco panted and tugging impatiently at the buttons.  
'You're right,' Harry said, sounding surprisingly steady. But Draco could hear the nervousness in the slight hitch of breath when he stood up and quickly shed his clothes like a brave Gryffindor.  
'Sweet Salazar,' Draco whispered, feeling all his blood flow directly to his cock. He stood up too, and started undressing with trembling hands. Harry was staring at him reverently, his eyes worshipping every bit of skin that became visible.  
'Fuck, you're so beautiful!'  
He stepped to Draco and fell on his knees. Draco whimpered when Harry's fingers gripped his cock lightly and pressed his lips onto the head.  
 _Oh gods._  
His hands found broad shoulders and he grabbed them tightly, desperate for support. Looking down and seeing Harry watching him with those amazing green eyes, while he was tonguing Draco's slit was so similar to his fantasy that it took everything he had not to come right that moment. He reached up and gently tugged on that wild, black hair, trying to draw him away.  
When Harry looked up, slightly confused, he told him, 'Please stop or it'll be over before we've even started.' He got a crooked smile for his confession and tugged at bit harder at the hair. Ignoring Harry's frown, he continued, 'I think it's my time to do some exploring. After all, you have teased me for days with those roses, and cherries, and frogs. And that quill charm was pure torture.'  
Harry nodded, but let loose of Draco's cock and stood up. While Draco pushed him down on the bed, Harry chuckled and said, 'Didn't like those quills?'  
Draco straddled him to start doing a little teasing on his own.  
'You knew exactly when you cast that charm, didn't you? With McGonagall, and Granger, and Hagrid?' he asked in between kissing Harry's chest and licking his nipples.  
Harry moaned and writhed on the bed, while admitting to those crimes, but his eyes belied he was feeling very sorry.  
Draco slithered down his body, until he was close enough to see the short dark hairs that surrounded Harry's cock. He trailed his fingers from the base upwards. It felt brilliant, like velvet, an unexpected contrast to the rapidly increasing hardness. The tip was moist and he leaned in and lapped at it.  
'Fuck, Draco!' Harry said in a choked tone and Draco felt both hands gripping his hair. 'Wait! You don't want it to end so soon,' he said, while tugged gently at his hair. 'Or would you?' He looked uncertainly.  
'No, not until you're fucking me,' Draco replied boldly. Harry stilled completely.  
'You'd want me to fuck you?' he asked incredulously. His breath quickened and he unconsciously licked his lips. Draco nodded, even though the thought of that cock breaching him, made him a little nervous to be honest.  
Harry seemed to read his mind again, because he asked, 'Have you ever done …?'  
Draco scowled, not wanting to admit that.  
'I haven't done anything beyond kissing,' Harry offered. 'But I read about it a lot; how to do it without it hurting too much. Because you know, the first time … are you sure …?  
Draco crawled up until he could kiss Harry to silence his rambling. Between breathless kisses he told the Gryffindor, 'Yes. I'm sure! Stop asking and fuck me!'  
Harry took his face in his hands and gave him the sweetest kiss. Eyes met eyes, hands started to touch again, and soon they were both panting.  
Draco rolled over onto his back and pulled up his leg. He felt embarrassed but also totally wanton. When Harry trailed his finger slowly down his inner thigh before he reached to grab the lube from under his pillow, he flushed.  
As Harry started preparing him, Draco briefly wondered how many books the other must have read. Because if he hadn't told him, Draco would never have guessed that it was his first time too. He carefully inserted a gentle finger, covered with lube, after he'd traced the rim a few times. His eyes went back and forth, between Draco's face and the preparations he made, as if wanting to be certain Draco wasn't hurting.  
Although it felt a bit uncomfortable, it wasn't as painful as he expected and soon he wanted something more. 'Go on, Harry,' he begged.  
Harry pushed a second finger inside carefully, sliding his digits in and out and twisting them until Draco started begging again. He needed more and he needed it right away, he told Harry repeatedly. Finally, Harry gently removed his fingers, smearing the excess lube on his cock. Draco whimpered at the sight.  
Then Harry pressed at his entrance, slowly pushing, until Draco had adjusted to Harry's size, and to the feelings it invoked inside. He gasped and Harry immediately stopped, a look of worry on his face. He started stroking Draco's cock and soon Draco wanted more again.  
'Please, Harry! Please, move!' He begged. Harry paused for a moment, his eyes seeming to go almost black with lust.  
Then he started moving and within seconds they were both panting and gasping and whispering each other's names.  
Despite their efforts neither of them lasted long. The tension was too much for either of them and, before Draco knew it, he felt his orgasm rush through him. His body tightened up around Harry and a moment later he was coming too.  
  
They were still lying on the bed, Draco's face in the crook of Harry's neck and Harry's arms draped loosely around his shoulders. Draco had never felt this content before. This was it, he knew. This was what he wanted, what he needed. This boy, whom he'd know for most of his live, yet, never really knew until the first day of Christmas.  
Speaking of which, he thought, turning his head so he could look at Harry.  
'What exactly does my true love give me on the twelfth day?' he asked curiously. 'Twelve orgasms?' He wiggled his eyebrows which made Harry chuckle. It was a sound that still gave Draco a funny feeling inside.  
'That's rights, twelve orgasms, and then a visit to St. Mungo's.' Then, to Draco's surprise, he summoned his trousers and search for something in his pockets. Pulling out a piece of parchment, he suddenly looked serious.  
When Harry handed it to him, Draco stared, a bit nervously, at the piece of paper.  
'That's what your true love gives to you,' Harry said softly, then biting his lip.  
Hesitatingly, Draco unfolded the parchment and let his eyes wander over the official looking document. His eyes wide-open, he read it again, and again, before he exclaimed, 'These are the transfer papers for 12 Grimmauld Place! You want to give me your home?' Stunned, he looked at the Gryffindor. He must have arranged it weeks ago, before the first day of Christmas. Before he had even known Draco wouldn't hex him for just kissing him. Harry Potter never ceased to amaze him.  
'No,' Harry reacted, shaking his head. 'It was never really my home. Not the way the Manor was yours. It wasn't right what they did, Draco! I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. They shouldn't have taken your home, nor your money. And certainly not the way they did it.' He started getting more and more agitated. 'I'll find another place, maybe I'll travel a bit first, or I could ... umph.'  
Before Harry could talk anymore of that nonsense, Draco kissed him hard and long leaving them both breathless for a moment. Then he said, loud and clear, 'No!'  
Harry looked startled.  
'I don't want to take your home, I don't want you to find another place, and I certainly don't want you to start travelling. Period!' And he glared a little at the stupid Gryffindor for not realizing what Draco really wanted. When he saw how defeated Harry seemed though, he continued more kindly, 'I do, however, want to share it with you. I am a Black of course.'  
There was a moment of disbelief on Harry's behalf, and then he beamed, and he pounced on Draco, and kissed him everywhere he could, murmuring, 'Yes, yes, you are. Of course. Yes!'  
Draco rolled his eyes, but his heart did a little dance.  
He finally knew what he wanted, and needed, and he had the rest of their lives to ask the rest of his questions.

_ On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me  
Twelve Grimmauld Place  
Elfeven inches written  
Ten fingers stroking  
Nine quills caressing  
Eight frogs a-jumping  
Seven cherries crushing  
Six questions answered  
A FIVE-PETALED ROSE  
Four buttons opened  
Three hidden hickeys  
Two nibbled ears,  
And a sweet kiss, when I couldn't see. _

** **The end** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had while (re)writing :)  
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos or comments <3 <3


End file.
